


Star Wars Day Romance

by Dkgow



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/pseuds/Dkgow
Summary: When Leia and Han are on the Falcon traveling through space, sometimes romance can occur.
Relationships: Han/Leia
Kudos: 7





	Star Wars Day Romance

**Author's Note:**

> May the 4th be with you all.  
> Happy Star Wars Day!
> 
> Check out [My AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/profile) or [Pinned Tweet](https://twitter.com/TherealDkingow) for Commission Info

Traveling the galaxy after the war had finally ended was so peaceful. At least when Leia was in control and they were not doing any dangerous job. Leia had agreed to fly with Han and Chewbacca as long as they were not doing a job, or being chased by some law enforcement of any kind around the systems. The last thing she needed was to be thrown into some scandal where the Princess of Alderaan was doing smuggling runs. But she enjoyed her time with Han. She was just hoping that he would one day settle down. She laughed to herself softly in the cockpit as she thought of Han actually settling down.

During one of the jumps, Han had gone to the backroom to take a small nap. He was tired after their recent adventure with the princess. He enjoyed his time with Leia, but he knew he would never be able to have a normal romantic life with her. As he rolled around on his bed, his mind kept going back to when he saw her for the first time after getting out of the carbonite. Her sexy legs, that cute outfit that Jabba had made her wear. It may have been a slave outfit, but she wore it well.

Han decided that he wanted to have some fun, and thought maybe Leia would join him. He made his way over to the cockpit to see Leia only. "Where's Chewy?" He asked not really caring at all. Leia just shrugged as she watched the stars go by. Han took his seat and looked over at Leia. "Ever wonder what planets we pass as we go through the system?" He asked as he looked to Leia's eyes.

Leia looked over at Han and she could tell he wasn't interested in the conversation at hand. She was smart and knew what the man really wanted. She looked out the window before she looked back to Han. "Not really. They are probably uninhabited. Or have such small groups that they don't even go into space." She said as she looked into Han's eyes. "Do you think about it sometimes?" She asked curiously.

Han just smiled softly as he took Leia's hand. "Sometimes I think about what kind of place it could be. Maybe it's a romantic place where you can fall in love? Maybe it's a dangerous place that you can test your might on. Or maybe it's a place like home or a place to make a home." He said in a bit of a romantic but still smugish way. "Maybe a place to raise a child?" He suddenly said and Leia seemed to just get goosebumps. The idea of having a child had crossed her mind a few times, and with Han no less, but it still excited her.

The next two minutes happened in a flash. Leia was on top of Han in his chair. Kissing him with passion as he pushed her clothing off of her body. Leia trying her best to straddle the smuggler as she removed his shirt and attacked his neck. They almost knocked the ship out of hyperdrive twice before they heard Chewbacca make a comment. They had to hide when he looked into the cockpit and then walked away. This turned them both on more. Leia got on her knees scooting over to Han as his back was against the wall. She took his manhood in her mouth as she started to finger herself.

Han couldn't hold his groans in but he had to, lest he is caught by Chewbacca. He wasn't embarrassed about being seen with Leia, but he didn't want Chewbacca to get any ideas about them doing anything. He didn't know what the Wookiee would want. He put his hand over his mouth as he felt Leia take him all the way. He couldn't believe how deep he would go in her mouth, and the sounds she made as she gargled his cock were so erotic.

Leia would go as deep as she could on his cock before she gagged and came back up for air. She would then look up at Han as she licked his tip before doing it again. The entire time she was fingering herself to make her ready for him. She couldn't help but moan on his cock as she pushed her fingers deeper inside wanting to loosen every inch of her up. The last thing she needed was Han getting stuck when trying to push deep inside her. She had been practicing a few times in her room, but now was the time for the real deal.

Han was getting close and she could tell that he was when he tried to grab her head and keep deep inside her. She pulled away and got up with a smirk. "I thought you wanted to raise a child?" She cooed out as she opened her legs. "Can't have a child if it goes down my throat." With those words, she takes hold of his cock and strokes it a few times as she gets up next to him. "Do you want to give me a child?" She asks him in a soft seductive voice. With a smirk and a smile, Han takes her arms and lifts her up before pushing into her. It isn't long before they are both moaning from their first of many orgasms that day.

Before they get much farther they have to break apart so they can sneak into the room. The noise and smell causing Chewbacca to yell at them both. They quickly make their way to the main bedroom as Leia lays on the bed waiting for Han. Han follows in before locking the door and looking over to Leia. "You know I have been wanting this for some time now." He says in a romantic tone as Leia just smiled. "Then come and get it, this may be your only time." She teases as she spreads her legs open showing the already cum filled hole.

Han quickly moves over and gets on top, entering the woman he was falling in love with. Their bodies moving together in harmony as their moans fill the room. The next few hours were delightful for them both. Han taking charge for most of it, but Leia taking over on occasion to give Han some love. When Leia took control, Han would feel so built up that he would take control to make sure he finished them both so they could enjoy the orgasms together.

They would spend the night together just cuddling, knowing full well they probably got Leia pregnant. A joy they would both hope for, to keep them together just a bit longer than expected. They both wanted to stay together forever, but that wasn't in the plans that the force had written for them.


End file.
